


Mistakes, Old Fools, and the Jedi Council.

by DeadLyingThing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi, Jedi Masters - Freeform, Poetry, Random & Short, References to the Jedi Council, Shorts, Songfic, Things that don't belong together, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLyingThing/pseuds/DeadLyingThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistakes, Old Fools, and the Jedi Council. {and random fan-fics}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistakes, Old Fools, and the Jedi Council.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poem of sad fact about old fools or Masters Jedi Council?

Obi-Wan Kenobi the original lier.  
Do we know his truth or the lie?  
Our Saints Obi was just an old man, and tired.  
was there a time for him to gave the truth a try?

He showed us the force, right, and brotherly love!  
...... all those things Ben had done, or lied?  
Was he ever a Holy Jedi form above?  
Thou that was not the reason why he died.

Vader's truth had a cruel pain.  
His words cost for more then Luke's hand.  
There was a downing time still needing to explain.  
we must go back to the beginning, and understand.

Yoda the oldest old fool don't lot him forget!  
set in his way but wise?  
what the older leader had rouget?  
Oh Yoda's judgments, and Ben's lies.... 

but the past questions the whole Jedi Council of twelve.  
certainty will tell us more questions then answers give.  
The facts well hidden Sith-their selves.  
when they were said dead, when they were alive!

Who do we blame the genesis, Mace?  
The strongest brave heart.  
force power, but less then grace.  
But he never seen it start!

listen little ones to the voices were not heard! betrayed.  
Kit Fisto, and Master Plo Koon some of the brightest.  
Sad fates too be murdered.... martyred?  
all the blood on the clean hands at rest.

No. Do not pity Vader for his unfair life ....as he always had a choice?  
The dark path is path with pain, suffering, and regret.  
can you hear the past Master Plo Koon's voice?   
"If you get looking for trouble, don't be shocked when you find it."


	2. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Hugs
> 
>  
> 
> Yeasha was born a common human race, but it didn't mattered. Her body was so weak, and very young. Her mind was different thing.  
> Members of the Jedi High Council had a meeting.  
> Chapter Text

Description from the youngling as hiding.  
Hiding was her best skill that, and watching. Her people had named her Yeasha, but her people didn't know what to do with her and strange gift.   
She was born a common mix human race, but it didn't mattered. Her body was fragile, very weak, half blind, and too young. Her mind was different thing. In fact she lot her force roaming, the more she roams the weaker her body grows.  
Kit Fisto had been first Jedi she had seen, and he had saved her life. He was kind, and childish but soon she would go to see many more. She needed too know what the others Jedi Masters would think of her? Would the Jedi train her? What would happen if they didn't liked her?  
She didn't have too be that close, but when she could quiet her mind. She could hear all of it, like she was right in the room, but of corse she wasn't. Part of her could feel the room, and the masters. She didn't understood the adults, most of them were past her grip of the reality. She could feel the room down the hall, and to the doors for the Jedi High Council.  
Members of the Jedi High Council had a meeting: Hugs  
Surely this was a child game? Were they testing? or teasing?

To her that was important, but not want she was looking for.  
Yoda: {short old, and sit in his ways, but they all listened too him}  
"Hugs, not wrong being, but needed not are they."

Mace Windu: {bald, and bold....cool, and far away, but still there}  
"A waist of time. both hugs and this meeting."  
Mace crossed his arms. Showing that he thought this was stupid, but it likely had too do with someone of a free loving younger Jedi, two, or more that couldn't keep their arms too their-selfs!  
Even Piell: {short and with one eye, he should be some were}  
"Yes I 2nd banding it there is too much hugging."  
He looked over too Adi Gallia.

Adi Gallia: {she had many tails, she way peaceful, but ready for fight}  
"I don't see the harm of a few hugs, if there a reason."  
She was looking for the angle.

Ki-Adi-Mundi: {long pointed head..too thoughtful yet impulsively}  
"Humm yes I don't think there is a real reason to hug any one. Do we?"  
It wasn't a answers, more a question.

Sense Tiin: {two downward horns, he want to do the right thing}  
Sense Tiin din't say a word he looked over to Plo Koon.  
He was scared his friend would make a scene, and he didn't what to hurt his feeling?  
...,or what would Mace say?

Plo Koon: {mask to breath with out our air, another safe one.....they should all feel that safe}  
"I don't see why too stop. Hugs were safe, and helpful. are we talking about making-out? and we have a law about that already."  
Plo Koon's hands showed the nervousness, but his sarcasm voice hid it perfectly. He had learned years ago he was often on the losing side of meeting, and being told he was too emotional.

Mace Windu:  
Looked at Plo Koon, of cause Plo Koon didn't see any thing wrong with hugging! Mace didn't alway like Plo Koon, but he was sure one of his days, likely saving some poor soul. His innocent love would blind him at best, and some day Plo Koon would get shoot in the back  
'"love is very dangers. You should be more careful of it."

 

Ki-Adi-Mundi:  
Was more one Mace's side. He had been backstabbed before and he was now more careful.  
"I know Plo Koon you love every youngling. Maybe that is good, but perhaps you should give more distance?"  
Ki-Adi-Mundi was trying not to turn this in too tell Plo Koon don't love people. It wasn't person about Plo Koon, he should still taking care of younglings. He had always believe that Yoda, and others had make a mistake to put Plo Koon on the Jedi High Council. Their feeling had colors there actions when his master had ask his student take his set after his death. , but the truth he had voted a 'Yes' back then. He couldn't undo it not now. Had Mace regret his vote to?

Plo Koon:  
leaned back in too his chair. Looking relax more then he should felt...smothering his feelings. There was no point for him to be on the council it was a cruel joke for him to be there. They didn't want too hear him.  
He could feel Mace disapproval, but that didn't matter.  
They were not alone, there was other being touching his feeling?  
turning to seen if Yoda felt it yet?

Mace Windu:  
"More distance? Some distance at all. The only way he could be closer if he had brith them."  
Mace had lean forward his force and power was think covering the room.

Mace Windu's being make it harder for to feel what was in the room. Yeasha feared him, but she wanted to know what was going on in that room.... There were Jedi-holos talking, but Yeasha didn't tell what was said. she reached out too feel if there was an better was in the room. A mind off guard to lot her see what was going on?

Ki-Adi-Mundi:  
Cover the the laugh he thought it would be rude, but it felt true.  
Ki-Adi-Mundi was a little embarrassed, it wasn't that funny? but Yeasha thought it was very funny.  
Kel dor were new race to Yeasha she wondered if they born life babies or eggs?  
She would half ask Plo Koon, or Kit Fisto later.

Adi Gallia:  
Gave a glare at Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
"What it wrong."

Yoda:  
Clearing his throat. Criticism was going to be past out like they all needed there fair share.  
"Plo Koon is not the only, emotion he is. The void danger it is more."  
Yoda felt Plo Koon reaching out seeking something. The was a foreign force here that didn't belong here. Yoda sighed  
"Found something, have you master Plo?"

Plo Koon:  
Surged  
"I sense a being. I don't think she beens harm"  
The others members of the Jedi High Council looked to Plo, but Yeasha panicked she locked her mind to Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
No one had ever caught her there before.  
Ki-Adi-Mundi fought back at the foreign force in his mind.  
Master Plo Koon words were calming, but her grip on Ki-Adi-Mundi was powerful.  
Master Plo stood up, and put his hand out to Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
"Yeasha? can you hear me? Good, now just lot go....if you can't lot go. Reach to me instead I am open."  
Ki-Adi-Mundi had never felt a force before but it didn't feel like a child! He couldn't speck.  
He wanted to yell at Master Plo 'DON'T BE A FOOL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO LOT IN!!'

Mace Windu:  
"What is she doing?"  
Mace was in action next to Plo with a flash. Ki-Adi-Mundi's fear, and pain waved out. Mace's force power was a blanket and hard blocking her way.....not just shielding Ki-Adi-Mundi's mind but stoping her way 'home' to her body. Horror she was dying she grabbed at Plo the safe one? She could hear her own body yelling in agony, or was that him? but it was her cry.

Yeasha:   
At once she was free, and light. Floating up, and looking down at the Hall of Jedi High Council. She could see and understood every thing, yet nothing at all. In her minds eye their energy, power, the force had colors. Each had a field around them they were beautiful, but ugly too. Mace's brutal force cut the string too her living body.  
Master Plo was prone the marble floor he wasn't dead.......

But perhaps knowledge told her more then she wanted to know. They would have too die at some point, but she didn't want that 'safe one' to suffer. They would all suffer soon, and for what? Oh Mace Windu....she didn't like that one he was a shield. His shield was killing her. With out her being her body would die......but worse he would not lot her free any of the others form this horrible painful live!  
It was lovely too see how there others came to help Ki-Adi-Mundi laying back his hands on him head.   
She thought he was a little dramatic! 

She laughed at how tiny grump snippy old Yoda was now holding Plo Koon with his long limbs stretched out.  
Yoda was holding as much of younger master's head, and kinda one shoulder in his lap.  
Yoda looked up as if he could see her......  
Oh she understanding more! Yoda know they were going to die, but he wasn't really to loss one of his children yet....  
Jedi High Council wasn't judges and ruler. No. They were his children ...even his grandchildren.  
He had seen this coming form the beginning!   
She would lot him going try to save them. It didn't matter, no of it.......He know he would loss them, but he was hiding it to his self. She just lot go to this living universe with a smile she would see her favorite ones soon.


End file.
